Long Lost Twin
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: Summary: Harry get's sent to Azkaban in third year. In there he get's put into a cell with someone very special and when his seventeenth birthday comes along. Well, Hell Hath No Fury Like A Couple Pissed off Powerful Magic Users.    Dumbledore Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry get's sent to Azkaban in third year. In there he get's put into a cell with someone very special and when his seventeenth birthday comes along. Well, Hell Hath No Fury Like A Couple Pissed off Powerful Magic Users.

Dumbledore Bashing

Most of the Order Bashing

Fudge Bashing

Dark-Harry with a need for revenge.

Chapter One

Harry sighed as he looked up at the tall and dark walls of the Wizard Prison. He was on a boat with Tonks and Moody. He was being sent here cause of something he supposedly did. He had a short and angry trial. Where everyone had turned against him except a few.

He had been surprised when Luna and her Father and protested loudly on his part. But his shock came in the form of seeing Charlie, Bill, Fred and George Weasley yelling for his release. Their had looked pissed and ready to start hexing Auroras. But Harry had pleaded with them to stop and think about themselves.

The he had taken a blow to the heart when Hermione and Ron had both sided with the Fudge and the Ministry against him. And even more death blow had come from an newly released and cleared of all charges Sirius Black. Remus had been there as well. Both had looked at him with disgust and anger before turning their heads away in shame.

Surprise had come from one Rita Skeeter when she promised to find the truth and free him. For it had appear she had taken a liking to him. After that he had promised she would get the first interview when he got out wither she found away or he did.

He didn't say a word as the boat hit shore. He got out without a complaint and even walked head of the now shocked Auroras. He couldn't find it in himself to care what they thought of him. To him they were all traitors and would pay. He had considered them all family and one had actually had been his godfather.

He stopped in shock as five Demetors appeared and seemed to be trying to shoo away his escorts. And from the looks of it, it was working wonderfully for him. Tonks an Moody got back into the boat as they eyed the Demetors with terror. Harry allowed himself to be escorted inside and walked along the dark narrow hallway.

He was led down another corridor and into a cell. The cell was a little larger than others and held one more cell mate. He was shocked as the person lifted their head up and emerald green with a dash of gold met his emerald green. The female was clearly female and despite the dirt and crime covering her. She looked a lot like him as she stood to her full high; he also noted she was almost the same high as him if not a few inches shorter than him.

"So, the finally have decided to put you in here as well." The female mused in a soft gentle tone with a natural huskiness to it from not using it for a awhile.

"Who are you?" Asked Harry but he felt a deep forbidding in his stomach that whatever this female told him would be the truth and he was going to end up killing the whole dam Order or Ministry.

"I am Darla Lily Potter. Age thirteen and your twin sister, Harry James Potter." She answered as he gaped in shock at her.

"How long have you been in here?" He chocked out but had the same feeling that he was not going to like the answer.

"Thirteen years. From what the Demetors told me, a wizard named Albus to-many-names Dumbledore brought me here to die. He didn't want his weapon the boy who lived to have doubts of him cause of his twin sister. What he wasn't expecting was for some of the guards and all the Demetors to raise me." Darla spoke to her brother with a nod and held fear and grief in her eyes.

Harry stared long and hard at the female and found she wasn't lying to him. Moving forward he hugged her tightly to him and smiled as she hugged him in return. He swore Dumbledore was going to pay for leaving his twin here to die.

"I believe you and Dumbledore will pay." Spat out Harry with a could look upon his face as he brought Darla closer to him.

She pulled away and nodded as a group of Demetors came floating in. She motioned to them and began explaining on how they had raised her and trained. Trained her so well she could do the kiss now by sucking the soul out/through her opponents mouths. She than began to tell him of how they could escape but both would have to await till their seventeenth birthday, when they came of age and got their full powers.

"Let's start training. I wanna be ready for the bloody son of a bitches." Growled out Harry as Darla hugged him again ans kissed his cheek.

He could tell she was glad to have and not be alone again. He could also tell, she hated being alone and he made a silent vow that she would never be alone if he could help it.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry get's sent to Azkaban in third year. In there he get's put into a cell with someone very special and when his seventeenth birthday comes along. Well, Hell Hath No Fury Like A Couple Pissed off Powerful Magic Users.

**Dumbledore Bashing **

**Most of the Order Bashing**

**Fudge Bashing**

**Dark-Harry with a need for revenge.**

* * *

Chapter Two.

**Four Years Later**

Harry glanced at his sister as their birthday approached them fast. It was almost midnight. She tossed him a devilish smirk with a dark glint in her eyes. He returned it fully with the silent promise of revenge. Both would have their revenge for they were both now very powerful. When they came into their full powers both knew they would be hell to fight alone but unbeatable when together.

He had grown close to the Demetors and they had accepted and grown close to him. They both knew the Demetors would follow them closely or some would stay and fly around the Azkaban.

Both looked at one another has they felt the wind pick up and power shift around them. The bodies had changed as their power grew. As soon as it was done, Darla smiled up at her brother as he held out his hand an it glowed before two wands appeared in them made from Demetor's bones.

Harry handed one to her and stepped back as she raised it and pointed it at the wall.

"Maxima Bombarda!" She snapped and grinned as the whole wall was blasted off completely.

She gave a laugh as she turned to face her brother who grinned back and nodded his head to her.

"Can you take us to shore?" Harry asked one of the big Demetors that was always beside them.

He nodded and motioned for another as he lifted up Darla. The other gripped Harry and took off to land. Once on land both Demetors patted their heads and flew off.

"A change of clothing, brother dear?" Darla asked him with a grin still upon her face.

"I thought you would never suggest, my dear sister. To Gringotts." Harry grabbed her and side long apparated with her.

Both went straight to the head Goblin Rangok. Who was eagerly awaiting for both of them with a sharp pointed teeth smile.

**With Order at the Hogwarts.**

**Two Days Later**

"Did you hear about what happen at Azkaban?" Asked Author as he ran in with a fearful look upon his face.

"Yes. Who cell was it?" Asked Sirius with a serious look upon his face.

"It was the cell …. Harry Potter was to be staying in." He stuttered out with a white face as the others grew paler than normal except Severus Snape's, who merely rolled his eyes.

And those who had remained loyal to him just glared at the others

"You don't think he's going to come after us do you?" Whimpered out Ron with a little as he shook.

"Well, well. It is good that not only does my name scare the bloody hell out of Death Eaters but the fucking wannabe soldiers of light as well." Snickered a husky male voice with a tint of coldness to it.

Everyone turned and stared at the boy who had transformed into a man.

His hair was the color of black ravens and fell to his shoulders being held back by a leather string. He had his left ear pierced with a dragon tooth. A Black amulet resided around his neck as well. He skin was pale smooth ivory. He was well muscled and lean. His arms held muscles as well as they were crossed over his chest. In his right hand was a white wand with black markings.

He wore a black button down silk shirt with the top two buttons undone. He wore black leather dragon hide trousers with flat steel toe black dragon hide boots.

He no longer wore glasses; so they could see long dark curly eyelashes framing vibrate emerald green eyes.

"What no hello?" He mocked them with a cold grin revealing pearl white teeth and showing his canines were sharper then normal. And he seemed to have an feral glint shining from his eyes.

"Harry, good to see Azkaban hasn't treated you badly." Luna walked towards him with a smile upon her face but she laughed as he swooped forward and hugged her tightly to him before releasing her.

Harry hugged Charlie and Bill separate before the twins bombarded him with hugs and pats on the shoulders with greetings of happiness.

"I am the only one concerned that he escaped Azkaban?" Shouted Ron with a out-raged look upon his face.

"He is right Harry, my dear boy. I am afraid you will be escorted back." Nodded Dumbledore with a his normal twinkle but kind of dimmed as Harry grinned a even more dangerous smile.

"I think not ya Kroger. You see dear sweet Fudge and sweet Amelia Bones have pardoned me and my dear sister. We are now free period from Azkaban." Harry showed a piece of paper and held it out to Percy who had been there for the Ministry. Percy read it over with a careful critical eye.

"He has no sister. Clearly Azkaban made him mental." Protested Tonks with a cold glare directed at him.

"Not according to this." Percy turned a deadly look onto Dumbledore with sneered in disgust at him.

"What does it say then?" Challenged Dumbledore with a smile upon his face.

"I Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic. Here by pardon one, Harry James Potter from all charges and one, Darla Lily Potter from all charges." Percy spoke up with a disgusted sniff in Dumbledore's way.

"Impossible! Darla has been dead for nearly seventeen years! She died on the night Voldemort attacked the Potters!" Protested Minerva with a angry scowl upon her face.

"Told by whom that she died." Challenged Harry with a smirk upon his face as he felt his sister coming fast.

"This is clearly a trick. I had saw Darla's dead body myself." Reassured Dumbledore getting some relieved looks.

Everyone froze as a bone chilling female laugh sounded off. It seemed to echo and was far more crueler and colder the Bellatrix Lestrange's laugh.

"Oh, really darling Albus who-has-to-many-fucking names Dumbledore. If I died than how am I here living and breathing." Tsked a husky sultry female voice as she stepped out of the shadow with a smirk upon her face.

She has waist length silky midnight black waterfall hair pulled back by a jeweled clip. Her skin was the color of fresh snow boarding on a porcelain color. Deep blood red plumb lips pulled into a smirk. Well toned curvy luscious body. In her right hand was a black wand with white markings. Her hands were on her well rounded hips. Her nails ½ in. perfect manicure and painted a dark crimson color.

She wore a black tight silk corset that done up in the front and pushed up her already large breasts. It gave her an impressive cleavage. And it showed on top of her right breast was a lightening bolt shaped scar. She wore black leather dragon hide woman's trousers. Two and half in. black leather hide dragon boots. They noticed she was only an inch or so shorter than Harry. A black amulet around her neck tied with a leather string, unbreakable.

Almond shaped eyes. Full thick, long dark, curly eyelashes framing Vibrate emerald green eyes with a dash of gold to them.

"Well, if the paper wasn't enough to go by then I certainly believe now. They are almost identical to one another." Muttered Kingsley under his breath as he stared at both in awe and fear.

Darla looked amused and watched them all like a snake or a lioness getting ready to strike/pounce. She walked without a sound towards her brother and settled beside his side.

"I see you got the blood off you and new clothes." Harry lifted a finger and fingered the silk corset.

"Yes. Now my darling twin introduce me to your friends and foes." Ordered Darla with a nod of her head as she place her hands on hips.

"La-La This is Charlie, Bill, Fred and George Weasley and Luna Lovegood with her father and Neville Longbottom. Guys this is my younger Twin sister Darla Potter. Though she acts more like Bellatrix Lestrange than anything." Harry grinned as his sister mocked pouted at him.

"I will take that as a compliment. Though I am most likely more mental in the head," Rattled off Darla before looking at her brother's only friends, "Please to meet you." She gave a mock bow and grinned.

"Same here." They chorused together causing her to laugh some more.

"Mr. Potter?" Percy held out his hand timidly in wanting to not having any bad blood between them.

"I guess I can forgive you Percy for being a prat. You after all pulled some major string to get us both free for good and made us legal adults." Harry held out his hand causing the male to smile and shake his hand but he blushed as Darla kissed his cheek.

"Nice to have you back on our side." Cheered Fred with a huge grin as Percy stood with them.

Darla looked over the so called light wizards and snarled as she saw Albus fucking Dumbledore the bane of her fucking existences. The one person who has caused her some much agony and grief. The man who took everything away from her.

"You!" She hissed raising her wand but Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"No. La-La." He whispered against her ear as she shook from suppressed rage and hatred.

"But he is the cause of all this! He was the reason I was raised in Azkaban!" Darla snapped causing several to go into shock.

"WHAT!" Yelled Sirius turning a vicious glare onto Dumbledore with a cold unfeeling rage.

"Why does the dog care? He abandoned you, Har, as well." She looked up to her brother after lowering her wand. Her statement put most of them in shock from the truth it ring.

"I don't know sweet-heart." He stroked a finger down her chin and neck with great affection.

"Hmp. Can't I juts kill them all?" Darla smirked and leaned into her brother's touch with a delighted purr.

"No but we must be going." Harry smirked as he turned to face the traitors again with a cold look.

Darla hissed as Hermione came forward with a smile.

"Harry please we only did what we thought was good for you." Hermione tried to reason with him but was stopped as Darla growled at her.

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD! You know nothing in what is good for him! You and the old bastard with the other blood-traitors will pay." Darla yelled as her magic whirled around her lifting her hair and causing it to whip around her.

Hermione looked shocked and ready to cry at what Darla just called her. But they all stepped back as her magic raised. Harry smirked as his sister went semi psychotic. Moving he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body.

"Well, I would love to stay and make nicey-nice but we have to get going." Harry raised his own power and before anyone could blink both were appirated away.

Charlie looked at them with a deadly smirk as they appirated away as well. They arrived somewhere in a grassy area with a large cave. Their boulders here and there when the others arrived. Harry was leaning against one alone with Darla no where in sight.

"Harry?" Asked Luna as she gazed at him with a smile as he grinned in return at her.

"This is where I and my sister will be staying. You lot can stay as well." Harry walked up into the cave with them following him.

Gasps were heard once they crossed the threshold. It had turned into a beautiful home.

"Living area on the right." He motioned and watched as all the other sat down but Luna's father went and found his own to get some sleep.

"So, where did Darla go?" Asked Fred with an arched eyebrow as an evil grin crossed Harry's face.

"La-La is very unpredictable when it comes to certain things. And is very bent on having revenge on those that have cause me pain." Harry spoke as he nodded to the waving his wand at the fire place.

"Wait. Didn't your muggle family mistreat you?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow as Harry chuckled darkly.

"Exactly." He smirked as realization dawned on them on what Darla could be doing at this minute, "I kind of pity them. She can be more cruel than Bellatrix Lestrange or even the Lestrange brothers. Especially when she is going all out for revenge." He explained with a snort as the others snickered.

"I for one think they deserve in what ever she does to them." Nodded Charlie with a grin upon his face as the others nodded.

"What are you going to do?" asked Percy with an arched eyebrow towards Harry.

"Get rid of that manipulating bastard Dumbledore and find the truth about fucking Voldemort." He nodded his head sharply as the others seemed to agree.

A few hours later they took off to their new rooms with relieved smiles to have Harry back with them finally.

Harry lay awake on his bed with his eyes closed but he tensed as small smooth and soft hands traveled up his naked chest. He cracked them open and peered down as the small figure straddled his waist and smirked down at him.

Lips soft as petals crashed down onto his hard, causing him to moan and reach up a hand and fist it into her hair. Moving fast as he smelled the bloodlust and lust coming from her; he flipped them over and straddled her. Her back arched as he trailed his lips down her neck nipping it harshly and pressing his lower half into her cloth covered heated core.

With quick movements both of their clothes were gone with wandless magic. He moved her legs to wrap around his waist before he slammed all the way to hilt inside her tight heated core. Moans of pleasure and pain slipped passed her lips as he slammed repeatedly within her and out. Her sharp nails clawed his back as she met him for thrust.

He bit into shoulder hard enough to leave mark. Not caring as he knew she would get rid it in the morning. Sweat glistened off their bodies as they moved against one another neither stopping

He moved faster as moan slipped past her lips and her were filled with lust and desire along with love. He knew his eyes flicked the same emotions. She arched and opened her mouth to scream as her release hit her hard along with his as he shouted his release. He bared his sharp canines at her as she bared her own.

Laying down on top of her body as she breathed heavily. He was glad he had put up a couple silencing spells. He groaned as she shifted and bucked under him and moaned in want. Moving fast he flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her up before thrusting into her hard and rough without mercy. She didn't care as she pushed back against him

Both kept on it till the earlier morning. They were wrapped around each other and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
